


A Sign

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Kasie figures it out before Ellie..then accidentally spills to Nick.She never was good at keeping secrets for things she's excited about.





	A Sign

**Author's Note:**

> For anon!
> 
> Hopefully this makes up for the lack of Ellick I've been writing lol

_Hours after night descended upon them, the door to her apartment was thrown open and the pair stumbled inside. Their bodies pressed together, lips meeting in a desperate passionate kiss, hands roaming and gripping each other as if they'd never be able to touch again._  
  
 _"We shouldn't be doing this." She said breathlessly, pulling herself away just enough._  
  
 _His breathing fanned across her face with the close proximity. "No one has to know Ellie."_  
  
 _Those words combined with his low lust filled tone made a shiver go down her spine, it wasn't often Ellie did something she wasn't supposed to but never had she wanted to break rules more than in that moment. Being with Nick would be wrong as he was her co-worker and best friend, but it also felt so good. Something she had craved, thought about so many times she dreamed of it._  
  
 _Instead of answering, Ellie backed away keeping her eyes locked on his the whole time. She grabbed the ends of her shirt and lifted, his eyes going right to the red lace bra that fit her like a glove and was his favorite color on her. He unconsciously licked his lips when in seconds it joined her shirt on the floor._  
  
 _With a smirk she grabbed onto the tie he had worn to court hours before, using it to pull him with her in the direction of her bedroom._  
  
 _Nick didn't waste another moment before getting her on the bed, mouthing at the exposed skin that had her breathing heavily once more as her hands worked at removing his own clothes._  
  
 _When her hand dipped into his now loosened pants he hissed against her skin. Nick quickly tugged off the rest of her clothes, pulling the thin matching panties down her so forcefully that they ripped, sounding so loud in the otherwise quiet room._   
  
Ellie woke with a groan of frustration.  
  
Grabbing her pillow she stuffed her face into it. Memories of her night with Nick haunted her dreams, slowly driving her insane.   
  
They both agreed to not tell a soul, and to not repeat it knowing it'd only be harder if they did. No matter what they were still co-workers, still under Gibbs' rule 12, and they couldn't take the risk of it ending badly. Any bad blood between them could be the difference between life and death thanks to their line of work.   
  
She just didn't imagine how much she so badly wanted it to happen again. Nick didn't seem that far off from it either if the glances he gave her when alone were any clue. It hadn't changed much between them except longer glances, small touches, and neither of them went out on dates. Ellie had even deleted her dating app (not like it was doing much good anyway), Nick was who she wanted and it would be a while before she could even think of being with anyone else after now knowing what being with him was like.   
  
Ellie wasn't a stranger to sex and neither was Nick, but that night for them was a whole new experience in so many ways, nobody else even closely matched up. 

* * *

  
  
  
Days later Ellie was sitting in Kasie's lab, concentrating on the laptop in front of her when she suddenly jumped up and ran out the door, hand over her mouth.  
  
Kasie frowned, this was the third time since Ellie had come down a few hours ago.   
  
"False alarm again." She muttered as she came back in, looking a little pale and tired.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kasie asked. "That's the third time now."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It must be the lunch I had, must not be agreeing with me." Ellie said, waving it off.  
  
Kasie sighed, grabbing the back of Ellie's chair and spinning it to face her. Ellie opened her mouth in protest but stopped at the look on her face.  
  
"Ellie..something is up. You're nauseous, you keep yawning, if you're not getting up to possibly throw up it's to pee, and your food intake! You usually eat a decent amount but it's increased..and somehow the foods you want are weirder than normal."  
  
"I told you Kasie I'm fi-"  
  
"Oh! Oh oh!" Kasie's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.   
  
"Kasie?" Ellie asked carefully, standing to place her hands on Kasie's shoulders. "Are you ok-"  
  
"You're pregnant!"  
  
"What!" Ellie squeaked out, face going even paler. "That's not possible I mean I just had my period the other-" She stopped, feeling it practically slam into her. No..she _hasn't_ gotten her period. "How could I not know?! I always keep track-"  
  
"Hey, Ellie!" Kasie made her sit back down, Ellie didn't even fight it as she really looked sick to her stomach now. "You've been dealing with a lot between Ziva coming back, the mess with Gibbs, and on top of that the big case you guys just closed. It's understandable that you wouldn't realize."  
  
"Oh no." Ellie groaned, dropping her face into her hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"  
  
Kasie bounced on the heels of her feet. "So uh..who's the lucky dad?"  
  
Ellie screamed into her hands.  
  
"...I'll ask later then."  
  


* * *

  
  
Kasie promised to keep it a secret.   
  
But she was never very good at keeping secrets that she was excited about, and she was _very_ excited about Ellie having a baby. She _loved_ babies.   
  
A week later it was now Nick in her lab. Kasie was standing at the computer fooling around with a new program as Nick walked in from the back office, a bunch of CDs in his hands.  
  
"Who even uses these anymore?" Nick said with a chuckle, shifting through them.   
  
Kasie glared at him a little. "Hey don't diss the CDs! I like old school things okay? And at this rate, those things _will_ be."  
  
Nick opened his mouth to respond when his phone went off. He rolled his eyes not bothering to check it.  
  
"Uh aren't you gonna see who it is." Kasie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nah, it's just Ellie bugging me about what we're gonna grab to eat later. She wants ice cream for dinner I mean.. _seriously_?" Nick said with a scoff.   
  
Kasie nodded. "Well that's understandable with her being pregnant and all-"  
  
At the same time she stopped herself with wide eyes, an _oh shit_ running through her head because she just told, there was the sound of the CDs hitting the floor.   
  
Nick dropped them all, looking at Kasie with slightly wide eyes, mouth hanging open a little and looking as if he just saw a ghost with how pale he suddenly got.   
  
"Oh god! I wasn't supposed to tell you-"  
  
"She's-" He swallowed hard. "She's pregnant?"  
  
Kasie cringed and nodded. "She promised me not to tell, she's gonna be so mad at me-"  
  
Nick suddenly swayed on his feet a little, putting his hand on the table to steady himself. If possible his face turned more pale.   
  
"Oh.. _Oh_! Oh my god! _Oh my god_!" Kasie started bouncing, every word getting louder with excitement. "She wouldn't tell me who the dad is...but it's _you_!"  
  
He didn't respond, his only movement being to blink in shock.  
  
"Oh I can't believe it, this is- oh my GOD! Nick are you-" Kasie settled as she looked at him, her mouth forming an 'o'. "Right..right! We only need one freak out, and obviously you have the right..um."  
  
Just like with Ellie she made him sit down, usually Nick would refuse as he hated sitting but he definitely was in shock as he just sat. More like dropped into the chair actually.  
  
"Nick..are you remembering to breathe?" Kasie bent down, her face in front of his. "Do you uh need water? Oxygen? Maybe a time machine..though that'd come in handy for me going back in time to prevent myself from telling you and ruining my promise to Ellie-"  
  
Nick blinked, sucking in a sharp breath at her saying Ellie's name. "Ellie..I have to- uh-"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kasie quickly put her hands on his shoulders as he tried standing. Nick dropped back into the chair. "You can't go confront her about it yet! First off that shouldn't be done at work, and secondly you need to let this process a bit before you talk to her about it."  
  
"But she's pregnant with _my baby_ Kasie!"  
  
A small squeal escaped her. "I know!"  
  
Nick glared at her.   
  
"Okay..no being excited about my OTP having a baby..no big deal- nope none at all."  
  
"God you're weird."  
  
"I'm gonna be the best weird aunt _ever_!"  
  
"Kasie!"  
  
"Hey can I be godmother?"  
  
" _Fucking hell_.."  
  
"Okay too early..gotcha."  
  


* * *

  
  
It didn't take Ellie long to realize Nick knew but he just didn't want to confront her straight on about it. Kasie had also been acting nervous and jumpy with her which meant he didn't find out on his own.   
  
He was pretty damn obvious actually.   
  
When she was craving carrots he got her baby carrots, they got ice cream and when she let him choose for her he got her a flavor called baby's watermelon (apparently a unique flavor for that shop), they went to a restaurant and Nick ordered baby back ribs, he bought her sugar babies candy, any possible food or candy with the word baby in it..Nick seemed all over it.   
  
Even with all that there was the glaringly obvious sign when saw a book written for first time fathers stuffed hastily into his bag. Nick reading let alone a baby book? She actually had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't seeing things for that one.  
  
Oddly enough, all of it actually got her excited for this baby. Nick was why she had been so nervous and apprehensive about this baby...but if he didn't want it he wouldn't have wasted time reading a book.   
  
She decided to do a little sneak attack.   
  
Ellie invited herself over to his apartment, and after being there for a bit as they ate chinese takeout while watching movies, she fake yawned.  
  
Nick frowned. "If you're tired you can go crash in my bed for a few hours."  
  
She tried not to grin. "Are you sure? I mean I can just drive home-"  
  
"Ellie you're tired, just go take a nap."  
  
"Thanks Nick." She smiled at him and got up heading towards his bedroom. Luckily the door was behind his couch, it worked perfectly in her favor. She only closed the door over instead of shutting it, giving her enough view to peek out.   
  
Ellie only had to wait ten minutes before Nick took the book out, resting back against the couch to read it. She waited a few minutes letting him get absorbed into it. Quietly she pushed the door open and tiptoed over to him, coming here enough to know which spots to avoid that creaked under your feet.  
  
"Whatcha reading?"   
  
Nick jumped with a small scream..a very high pitched scream. His book went flying in the opposite direction hitting the wall with a thump.  
  
Ellie stared at him a little wide eyed in shock, she hadn't expected _that_ reaction.   
  
But then she laughed. Full blown clutching her stomach laughter.  
  
"You..oh my god..!"  
  
Nick almost pouted crossing his arms, looking _embarrassed_.  
  
It took awhile for her laughter to die down enough to talk. She wiped her watery eyes from her laughing fit and took a breath. "So.."  
  
She eyed the book he was now sheepishly clutching.  
  
"Kasie uh- told me."   
  
"I figured with the way she's been acting..plus all the baby named things."  
  
Nick flinched. "Yeah those were stupid ideas. I wanted you to know without telling you, but you never said anything-"  
  
Ellie grinned and moved over to him. "So you're not freaking out?"  
  
"Oh I did." He scoffed. "Almost fainted in Kasie's lab when she blurted it out."  
  
"So..what changed?"  
  
He smiled at her, throwing the book down onto the coffee table. Nick cupped her face in his hands, looking at her so softly she felt a little lightheaded. It wasn't a look she saw often, Nick could make very vocal facial expressions but the really soft intimate one's, he didn't show openly.   
  
"This baby is a sign Ellie."  
  
"A sign?"   
  
"Yeah.. we've been stuck in this rut because we haven't wanted to break the rules, because we were afraid we'd fall apart if things went badly- I'm not saying we should be together just because this baby happened, but it gives us a damn good reason to give _us_ a try. Screw Gibbs' rules, or what Vance thinks. Let them try and punish us or me, because _nothing_ will change how I feel about you Ellie or how I feel about _our baby_."  
  
Her eyes watered, a small wet laugh leaving her lips as her smile grew. "We're having a baby."  
  
Nick grinned widely. "We're having a baby."  
  
It hadn't hit Ellie until then. She knew, but it didn't feel real even as she stared at the positive pregnancy tests. Not till then.  
  
They both laughed, a happy sound filling his apartment as their arms wrapped around each other in a tight hug.   
  
"Our kid is gonna be the damn cutest baby ever."  
  
Ellie giggled at his words but didn't bother denying it.   
  


  
They told everyone two weeks later, they were all happy for them and excited for a new NCIS baby.   
  
But the best part of all was an extremely excited and hyped up Kasie telling Gibbs to ' _suck it_ ' because she was the first one to know.  
  
Luckily Gibbs was as amused as the rest of them. Though that didn't stop Kasie from wanting to crawl into a hole in embarrassment after. 


End file.
